


What Thy Goddess Wants.

by PickandMix



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Glorious smut, Smut, because let's face it these two would be smoking hot, may continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickandMix/pseuds/PickandMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Sif is a Goddess, and she gets what she wants. Even if what she wants is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Acting Director.<br/>Basically an excuse to smut, with a plot thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Thy Goddess Wants.

Sif's not entirely sure when she first notices Maria as more than an agent. It's likely as she watches her training with Natasha in the training halls of S.H.I.E.L.D., where she goes from looking tense yet graceful as she walks into the room, to sparring with a ferocity that impresses even the Goddess of War. It's rare that she beats Natasha, yes, but it's been explained to Sif that Natasha is older than her appearance would suggest, and has been trained in a plethora of Midgardian fighting techniques. What impresses her, however, is Maria's determination and defiance in the face of these defeats. She does not lay on the mat feeling sorry for herself, rather she springs back up with a grace surprising in a woman of her stature, and gets right back into the fight, so as it appears as though she was never once knocked down. 

It's that determination that draws Sif in, that makes her put in the request for a sparring session with Maria. She's sparred with Natasha, impressed once again with the spy's skill and technique, but had been pleased to best her on several occasions. Not that she was surprised, simply pleased. So as she watches Natasha slink away after sparring with Maria, Sif takes a moment to allow Maria to catch her breath and regain her composure before approaching.

"Agent Hill, if I might have but a moment?" She inquires, stepping forward and onto the mats. She's wearing clothing given to her by S.H.I.E.L.D., after it was deigned that it wasn't fair of her to spar in her armor whilst the others fought in thin clothing. So she's donned some sweatpants and a tank top, surprised at just how comfortable the clothing was.

Maria looks up from where she'd checking her PDA, eyes landing upon Sif's features with a curious edge to them before she schools her expression and nods. "Of course."

"If you are up to it, I would like to spar with you." 

Maria looks surprised for a moment at the request, head tilting just enough to be noticeable if you were paying attention, before she sets her PDA down and accepts the challenge with an inclination of her head. "I have time before I need to be back to work. Were you thinking hand to hand?"

Sif lifts the corners of her mouth subtly and steps further onto the map, humming briefly in thought as she glances toward the locked weapons cabinet in the corner. Eventually she decides against them, nodding once as she approaches. "Yes, if that suits you?"

"It does." With a glance that Sif can't quite discern, Maria readies herself for another sparring session.

\-- And launches herself forward before Sif has even got into her stance. Impressive, really, and the most wise decision-- Sif has thousands of years of experience, surprise is the best method. Even still, Sif ducks low and extends her leg, sweeping it toward Maria's ankles. Maria hops, but Sif is quicker, countering the movement of her hips to swing her legs around the other way so that, as Maria lands on the floor, Sif's leg sweeps out her ankle, sending her toppling. It's far from over, however, because Maria uses the momentum of her fall to launch herself back up to her feet, swinging a leg at Sif's face in a harsh kick. It almost makes contact, Sif barely managing to extend a hand to bat it aside as she rises to her feet.

Blood pumping, Sif allows a grin to curl her mouth for a moment, a compliment at the challenge, before she launches another attack. Her movements are quick and precise as she aims blows at Maria's body, fast enough that Maria struggles to keep up, forced backwards towards the edges of the mats as she tries to counter. She keeps up admirably, but begins lagging, her chest heaving with the excursion. In a bold attempt at regaining control of the situation, Maria dives forward, dodging Sif's last blow to tackle her. Her legs skip up, one hooking behind the Goddesses to throw her off balance as the other drives its knee into her stomach, hoping to wind her. The move is smooth, smooth enough that Sif does indeed lose her balance, but it's not long before she's taken control of the fight once again.

As they fall, Sif grapples with her, gripping one of Maria's hips to anchor her close as she turns them mid air. She stops her entire weight crushing the mortal woman, but doesn't stop herself knocking into her as they fall to the floor, pinning her there with one hand holding her wrists tight against her front as she anchors her legs down with her own. Her lips curl upwards, and she's actually breathing a little heavier from the spar, her breath hot against Maria's face as she simply holds her there. It's clear who the winner is, and yet she can see Maria's eyes darting about in an attempt at assessing the situation to find another way out. She eventually reaches the conclusion that she cannot move the sheer weight and power that is the Asgardian Goddess above her, and resigns herself with a drawn out sigh.

"Well fought, Agent Hill." Sif compliments, still not shifting as she draws her gaze slowly across Maria's features. For a moment, she swears Maria's gaze shifts to her lips, but the mask is back up just as soon as it shifts and her controlled composure is back.

"Thank you. You'll have to teach me some of those techniques at some point. For now..." She trails off, inclining her head down toward their tangled limbs. "... There are duties I need to get to. If you wouldn't mind?"

For a lingering moment, Sif considers simply dipping her head to claim her prize then and there, but she resists. The wait would make the win all the sweeter-- when she has properly won the attentions of the Acting Director, she shall make her move. Inclining her head, she pushes off of Maria and rises gracefully to her feet, offering a hand to assist Maria up. It appears for a moment that Maria will decline the offer, but obviously deigns it would be rude, and allows herself to be drawn up. Straightening out her clothing, she offers a fleeting smile and moves to collect her things.

"Aye, I would be honored."

Sif takes a moment to admire Maria's form, watching the tantalizing sway of her hips as she retreats into the showers. She contemplates following her for a moment before deciding once again that the wait would be worth the spoils, wandering out of the training rooms to return to her own. She may not be well versed in Midgardian courtship, but she doubts that will have much negative effect here-- After all, Maria is far from the average Midgardian woman, and so it's unlikely that the usual things would impress her. Perhaps a more unorthodox method of attracting her attention is the way forward. Lips curling into a smile, Sif enters the lift and heads for her floor. She has plenty to think on, and was more than a little determined that she would claim her prize.

***

If Maria is aware that she's being pursued, she doesn't show it outwardly. She accepts the offering of an Asgardian blade with a look of genuine curiosity mixed with an appreciation for the weapon's craftsmanship. She notices that Sif lingers at her side when she's addressing the other Asgardians. She picks up on the way Sif's gaze follows her as she moves about the room. She even notes that Sif has a habit of 'bumping' into her when she goes to move through the building. Sometimes literally. 

And if she minds, she also doesn't show that outwardly, either. 

She's the picture of control, elegant as she interacts with Sif, showing no more hints that she's interested than a fleeting wandering gaze, or a half smile.

And it drives Sif wild. Makes her all the more attracted, all the more determined to win her over. And so she hatches a plan. One day, as she's sitting listening to a briefing from the Agent, she allows her thoughts to wander. Allows herself the consideration that, perhaps, being forward and commanding might win her over. It's a tempting option, the thought of slamming her back into the nearest wall so that she may finally taste her mouth and skin tempting beyond belief. But all thoughts are drawn from her mind for a moment as Maria stops her speech and brings a hand to the intercom in her ear, face serious as she listens to whomever speaks on the other end. After a moment she straightens, murmuring something in reply, before turning to the room.

"We're up. Some wanna-be-villain has made some robots that are doing damage down town-- We've been tasked with putting them all down and locating the guy before he creates anymore." Sif allows the seriousness of the situation to reach her, of course, but also takes a moment to appreciate the pull of Maria's shoulders as she straightens fully and begins barking out orders. "Stark, Natasha; you're on locating duty. Find this guy, put him down, bring him in. Clint, get up high and take down as many of the bots as you can, evacuate anyone you think is in danger, and call out anything you see that you think we need to know about. Bruce, we're going to need the Hulk, if you're okay with that. The rest of us are on the ground-- That's the Captain, Thor, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif. Move out."

Barely had she finished speaking before she was spinning on her heel to exit, speaking to someone else over the comm in her ear. Sif's eyes follow for a moment before she rises to her feet and lets the prospect of a battle capture her focus for now. Exiting with the rest of the Avengers, she fetches her weapons, checking that they're proficiently sharp before sheathing them.

***

The battle that ensues is invigorating, sparking fire within Sif's veins as she goes about taking out robot after robot, her sword swiping easily through the mechanics of the beings as she battles alongside her companions. As she decapitated yet another robot, Sif landed hard upon the ground, her sword sinking into the concrete as though it were but earth. And as she straightens, seeking out her next target, her eyes land upon the impressive figure cut by one Maria Hill. She watches for a moment, transfixed as Maria rolls out of the way of a blast from one of the bots, instantly crouching in a firm stance as she raises her gun, never shaking, and fires off several rounds into the exposed, damaged circuits. With one last shot to the head, the bot falls and Maria straightens, already searching for her next enemy and checking the progress that they're making.

Their eyes meet across the field of battle, and Sif's lips curl upward as she inclines her head in silent greeting, and she begins to advance toward the woman. Maria's eyebrow arches, but she doesn't dwell on it, instead speaks into her comm to check in with Stark and Romanov. Evidently satisfied, she turns and fires of another clip into a passing bot, and in an effortless show of teamwork, Sif launches herself into the air. With a well aimed, powerful kick the robot is steered away from crashing into the nearby building, and Sif lands neatly on the pavement. With strong strides, she crosses the distance to meet Maria and offers yet another smile.

"You are an impressive warrior, Lady Maria." Forward approach it is. And whilst she won't kiss her here, on the battlefield, she does invade her personal space. Standing closer than is strictly necessary, she meets Maria's gaze, pleased to see that her lips part slightly as she attempts to think of how she wants to respond. She wants to be professional, Sif can see it in her furrowed brow, but she can also tell that Maria's as interested as she is-- the first sure sign that gives Sif the confirmation she'll need later. Maria's pupils are slightly blown, but she's got far more control than Sif anticipated, straightening her shoulders as though unaffected by the heat of Sif's body that she can feel radiating through the space between them.

"Thank you-- I think we're almost done here. Stark and Romanov have found the culprit and are in the process of shutting down the remaining bots. We just need to hold out until that's done, and then damage control."

Sif inclines her head, allowing herself a fleeting moment to take in the slope of Maria's neck where it disappears beneath the collar of her uniform, before she steps away and surveys the area. For the first time in a long time, she's wanting the battle to end early, so that she might test her theories on Agent Hill. The thought makes her lips curl upwards, and she ignores the fleeting questioning gaze that Maria sends her way in favor of taking out yet another bot with a lack of effort that actually has Maria pausing for a moment to admire. The attraction is mutual, obviously, Maria won't deny that. But it doesn't mean she's going to stand there and ogle the Goddess for longer than a moment before getting back to the task at hand.

***

It isn't long before the bots are closed down and clean up can begin, and Maria can't help but notice that Sif does not stray far from her side throughout, seeming to find tasks to undertake within eyesight of Maria at all times. Maria can't say that she minds, admiring the ease at which Sif moves damaged cars out of the way, aids the other Asgardians in tossing robots into the trucks that S.H.I.E.L.D. had brought in to dispose of them. They'll undoubtedly be taken apart and studied, but there's nothing that indicates there's any advancements to be found in them. They're just bots that look like they'd been made with spare parts-- expensive but scrap.

When the last of the debris is cleared away and the Avengers and agents littering the area began dispersing, Maria feels a hand lightly graze her elbow as Sif circles around before her, once again standing too close to be considered innocent. Maria can't help but notice the fact that Sif doesn't smell terrible despite the sweat beaded around the curve of her collarbone, and she can't help wanting too lean in and taste her skin-- but she simply lifts a brow, playing coy in a way, as though she has no idea that Sif is leaning into her personal space with a smile that sends chills down her spine.

"I have a request." Sif states calmly, her breath hitting Maria's face as she leans in so that she can brush their cheeks together, lips close to her ear when she speaks again. "It's customary for a warrior to bed a maiden when the battle ends. " Her voice is silk, breath and lips brushing the shell of her ear and making her close her eyes for a moment in an attempt to regain some semblance of control. "And seeing as we are both warriors, both maidens; it makes sense, does it not, for us to bed one another?"

She leaves the question hanging as she leans back, just enough that their eyes can meet again, and Maria finds herself nodding once before she even realizes it. Brow inching upwards, she retains her cool demeanour and takes a measured step back, eyes flickering over Sif for a moment. When she speaks, her voice is controlled despite the fact she wants to pounce on the Goddess that watches her expectantly. "It would certainly cut out the middle man-- or maiden, I suppose."

Amusement laces Sif's features, and before Maria can decide whether or not she's going to just saunter away and leave the conversation at that or if she'll lead Sif to her apartment, Sif has placed a hand at her hip to begin pushing her along.

"I assume you have rooms outside of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Sif questions, slowing her pace so that Maria can take the lead. Maria hums her confirmation and begins to lead the way, her stomach fluttering for a moment at the prospect of bedding an Asgardian Goddess. Or being bedded by one. That remains to be seen.

*** 

The walk there doesn't take long, and as Maria slips the keys into the lock and twists, placing her thumb on a scanner that was previously hidden, she wonders if she should've taken her back to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Very, very few people knew where Maria really lived, and she liked keeping that way, but Sif could be an exception. Sif was proving to be many exceptions. 

As the door swings open and they step inside, Maria feels strong hands at her hips, hears the door click shut behind them as the hard armor covering Sif's body presses into her back. She wets her lips, head tilting as she feels Sif's nose brush up along the slope of her neck, able to feel her breath but not her lips. Sif murmurs something as her lips finally come into contact with the soft skin at the crook of Maria's neck, and it takes the agent a few moments to realize that she was asking where the bedroom was. In an attempt at seeming like she was in control of her body and not fully prepared to melt at the Goddess' feet, Maria struts forward, allowing as much sway in her hips as she felt necessary to draw Sif's attention. Not that she didn't have it already. Not that she ever felt the need to actively seduce people. But, once again, Sif is an exception.

The warrior Goddess wastes no time in following behind her, and as she steps over the threshold of the bedroom, she feels her lips curve upwards at the sight of Maria pulling the curtains closed. Reaching up, Sif works on the fastenings of her armor, unbuckling and unstrapping it until she could lay it neatly on the ground. It doesn't take long for her to lose it all, left in only her leathers, and she delights in the way Maria watches, fingers stilled over her own zipper as she just stares. It's fascinating to see, really, Asgardian armor not only beautiful but strong, so of course Maria's drawn in by it. Giving Sif ample opportunity to step forward and brush the agent's hand away, taking hold of the small zipper. They've yet to press lips, and yet the promise is there, gazes lingering and breath mingling as Sif locks eyes with her and removes her jacket. She treats it with the same respect as her own armor, for it is Maria's battle suit and therefore worthy of the greatest care, and lays it upon the ground before moving onto her pants. 

It's not long until Maria is left in nothing but her underwear, and she hates the advantage Sif holds over her. It's a joint effort that has her slipped out of her leathers, Maria's fingers reaching forward to skim against the gloriously smooth, pale skin at Sif's hips. Still yet to press their lips together in the kiss they're both craving, Sif wordlessly guides Maria down onto the bed, fingers eager to slowly, delicately explore the expanse of her body. It doesn't take long for Sif's lips to start wandering as she moves up Maria's body, her lips tracing up from her navel to between the swell of her breasts, pausing there for a moment so that she can kiss along the top of the lacy material concealing Maria's nipples, before roaming higher. The wait is driving Maria crazy, fingernails scraping slowly up Sif's spine and making the Goddess shiver faintly. Maria allows herself a fleeting smug feeling before she finds herself humming, back arching up off the bed to press their bodies together as Sif's lips begin moving along her jaw. She wants to turn her head and capture her lips, but the suspense is heavenly, the touch of the Goddess' soft lips on her jawline enough to make the wait worth it. 

And when the wait is finally over, and their lips come together, it's soft at first-- starting slow, lazy almost. But that doesn't last. They're two conflicting powers, two dominant figures fighting a battle with their tongues as soon as Sif parts Maria's lips and seeks entrance. Maria doesn't yield beneath her, the kiss intensifying quickly as her nails bite into the curve of Sif's spine, encouraging her down closer without voicing her desire. They haven't spoken a word since they entered, but it hasn't been needed, their touches and kisses enough to set the silent conversation between them as Sif rolls her hips downwards. 

The reaction is instant, the soft roll of skin against skin enough to make Maria gasp, before Sif is moving down her body, lips and teeth grazing her skin and leaving soft bruises in their wake. It's beautiful, Maria thinks, reflecting on the idea of them lingering beneath her uniform at work, reminding her of this night whenever she moved. It makes her shiver, fingers carding into Sif's hair as the woman stops at her breasts and casts a disapproving look at the material covering Maria's breasts.

"This needs to be removed." She states firmly, leaving no room for argument as though Maria would protest in any way. Maria arches her back, allowing Sif's deft fingers to slip beneath her and unclasp her bra as she kisses her collarbone, sucks on the skin where she knows it'll be hidden, soothing it with her tongue. The action is extremely sensual, making it difficult for Maria to contain the soft groan that slips past her lips as they part, back arching up encouragingly as Sif admires her chest. "Perfection." She breathes, a smile curving her lips for a moment as her eyes drift up to meet Maria's hazy gaze, before she dips her head and smoothly sucks one of her nipples past her lips, tongue swirling over the point as she presses herself down.

"God--" The agent can't resist, entire body rolling upwards as she almost whimpers-- almost. She has some control left, after all. But Sif doesn't let up, lips and tongue eager as they swap breasts, rolling the sensitive nubs between her teeth for a moment before she starts working her way lower. There's a fire burning in the pit of Maria's stomach now, pressure building steadily just at the touch of her Asgardian lover's lips. It makes her wonder why she didn't think of this sooner. Why they'd waited this long to share a moment like this. If they'll wait this long again.

"Do not hold back your vocals, my Lady." Sif comments, and the possessive addition to the term strikes Maria for a moment, but she pays it no mind, agreeing to Sif's request/command with a groan of appreciation as lips meet her hipbones. She can feel her panties being drawn down over her thighs, head tilted down to watch as Sif worshipped her body. She's perfectly content to lay back for now and just wait. Wait to see what Sif's many years of experience has taught the Asgardian, if she's as good as Maria's hoping. And so far, it's certainly looking that way.

"Sure-- Mmfh... You're a tease." Maria tries for the statement to be firm, reprimanding, but it comes more as a breathy gasp as Sif kisses the apex of her thighs, but not quite where Maria wants her. So, used to giving out orders in every aspect of her life, Maria makes her demands known. "Get on with it--" She practically growls, ignoring the wicked smirk on her lover's lips in favor of pressing her face downwards, fingers in her hair an anchor for her to cling to as her hips buck upwards.

"As you wish, my lady." Sif's words are uttered just before her lips make contact with Maria's already wet cunt, tongue smoothing up along her entrance before finally making contact with her clit. Maria's grip tightens in Sif's hair, knowing that, for once, she doesn't need to hold back. She can grip her hair as hard as she can without worrying that she's going to hurt her, which is such a relief. Such a relief that she's distracted and only brought back to reality by Sif tracing words that Maria can't discern against her clit. The motions set her hips rocking, bucking up into her mouth, eager to get more as she grips the sheet beneath her with her free hand and releases a sharp moan when Sif's finger slips inside her easily. It curls upwards, hitting the exact right place, before another finger is added and the tongue at her clit keeps up its actions.

"S-if..." She breaks her name into two syllables, cut off with a low moan as she grips Sif's hair tighter, clawing at the sheets, hips rocking upwards to ride the Goddess' face as she curses under her breath. 

The sound is heavenly to Sif's ears, far better than the cries of other maidens she's bedded in the past, because Maria was a challenge. Someone she wasn't sure she'd be able to conquer. And yet here she is, fucking herself on Sif's mouth and fingers as the Goddess watches through heavily lidded eyes. She's in her element, lost in pleasuring the writhing agent beneath her as her own heat burns between her legs, longing to be touched. But she ignores her own needs in favor of pleasuring Maria beyond words, hand sliding up her stomach to curl around her breast and massage slowly, tweaking her nipple between her forefinger and thumb. Maria's back arches off the bed, breath hitching to release a slightly strangled groan as she nears her climax. So Sif works harder, tongue working delicious patterns against her clit as her fingers curl inside her, a third one adding into the mix and hitting the sweet spot with each thrust of her hand. 

And when Maria comes, she comes hard, crying out Sif's name as she rocks her hips faster, more desperately, her muscles spasming as she claws at Sif's hair, at her shoulders, trying to find any sort of purchase to help her ride out her orgasm. And Sif swallows down her release eagerly, licking her lips as she withdraws slowly, having witnessed what she perceived to be the most beautiful thing she possibly could; Maria Hill, coming undone at her ministrations. Feeling utterly smug, Sif kisses each of Maria's hip bones before making her way up the woman's body. She kisses each breast, leaves a love bite right between them, before roaming back up to meet her in a searing kiss that takes the last of Maria's breath away.

She takes a few moments to breathe, her leg hooking slowly around Sif's waist, fingers stroking the curve of the Goddess' spine as she pants breathlessly. She arches up, drawing Sif down, before rolling them over so that she can straddle the gorgeous Goddess that's just worked wonders between her thighs. Hair dishevelled and covered in Sif's marks, Maria stretches her arms above her head, lips pulling upwards as she watches the way Sif's dark eyes traverse hungrily up her form.

"I can see why you've reached Goddess status." She comments, a smile upon her lips at the comment. She knows that's not what Sif is Goddess of, of course, but war is farthest from her mind at that moment. Sif just chuckles, hands reaching out to run her calloused fingers up Maria's thighs as she exhales through her nose.

"And I cannot see why you haven't." The statement brings a quirk to Maria's brow, and she hums, head canting as she wets her lips and lets her gaze fall upon Sif's exposed body. All that's blocking her view is her underwear, and the agent wastes no time in removing it, tossing it somewhere over her shoulder, before she leans down to capture Sif's lips in yet another kiss. It's searing and hot, passion lacing the kiss as Maria hooks one of Sif's legs over her own, aligning their hips in just the right way, so that when she rolled down their cunts were forced together, creating a friction between their clits that draws a moan from the pair of them in unison. Their breath mingles, Maria's head falling against Sif's for a moment as she feels her muscles spasm, before she rocks down harder this time. It's incredible, the sensation unlike anything Maria's ever experienced, and she wonders briefly if it's just because she's currently riding a Goddess that she feels on cloud nine.

"Shut up." It's a delayed answer, but Maria has to squeeze it in, has to pretend she has control over her vocal chords as Sif's hands anchor at her hips in a vice like grip that's going to leave the sort of bruises that ache deliciously for days. Maria almost shudders at the thought, her lips crashing into Sif's once again as she rocks downwards even harder, faster, angling her hips a little better to make sure their clits rock together with each motion. Maria's already close, her first orgasm making her incredibly sensitive, and to try and make sure she's not reaching her climax on her own she leans down and starts toying with Sif's breasts, pleased to find that they're incredibly sensitive as she smooths her tongue across the pert nipples. 

She watches Sif's face through half lidded eyes, watching the affect she has on the warrior, the way she seems to be steadily coming apart at the seams. Her eyes are almost closed from the pleasure, but she wants to watch, watch the way Maria's pert breasts bounce as she rocks and the sight of her mouth sealing around each breast in a way that's utterly sinful. Sif wonders for a moment how expert that tongue of hers is, if she'll put it to better use this evening, and the thought alone makes her stomach muscles spasm as she nears her climax. Maria's name is a prayer upon her lips, hips rolling upwards to ensure that as much friction passes between them as possible as she grips at Maria's hips almost desperately. 

"You're beautiful like this." Maria manages to pant out, breath hot against Sif's damp breasts as she looks up at her. Sif opens her mouth to respond, but all that escapes is a low moan, the sound so utterly wicked that Maria finds her hips snapping down sharply, bringing Sif to a searing, wild orgasm. Her hips fly upwards, bucking wildly as she drags Maria up for a kiss that steals her breath away, makes her mind go fuzzy, and before she knows it she's coming too. Again. Once they both finish, the kiss continues but it's lazy now, Maria all but collapsing atop the woman as she comes down from her incredible high. She's vaguely aware that she hasn't left a mark upon Sif's perfect skin, despite being covered in them herself, and she sets herself the challenge of rectifying that as soon as possible.

For a moment they just lay panting, breath mingling as they attempt to regain sufficient control of their thoughts, before a slow smile lifts Maria's mouth and she plants a kiss to the underside of Sif's jaw. 

"We're not finished yet, I hope you know that." Maria murmurs, but doesn't move. Her face falls to Sif's neck, teeth and tongue exploring as she feels Sif inhale and exhale slowly, her breasts rising and falling delightfully with the action.

"I had hoped not, my lady. T'is still early." Her voice is husky in a way that sparks all new arousal within Maria, her brow raising as she begins kissing down her body.

"'My lady'." She repeats, licking along her collarbone before moving down to her breasts as she glances up at her, lifting her head. "Why do you keep calling me your lady?"

"Because, Maria," Sif drawls, lips curled into that smirk that sends a jolt right down between Maria's legs as Sif reaches up and guides Maria into a seated position. Propped up on an elbow, she devours her with her eyes, fingers raising to trace across the many marks that she's left upon her lover's smooth skin. "I have laid my claim upon you."

Maria decides the answer is sufficient, but also that she needs to get on with creating some marks of her own. It's a good thing they've got all evening, because Maria's still a little shaky.

And she's got to even the tables in the orgasm department. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll continue this or just post the next part in another fic.   
> But I really enjoyed writing this yes sir. It kinda got away from me.


End file.
